


It's Good to be Home (Intro)

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	It's Good to be Home (Intro)

It had been a few days since you were back from Dublin. You missed the smell of your house and the warmth of Sage laying beside you when Alex wasn’t home. You sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of hot tea. You watched outside as a storm quickly rolled in. Thunder shook the house.

 

Day’s like today were always so boring. The rain beat down on the roof and tapped gently on the windows. The power had gone out due to a tree falling down outside your house. You picked up your phone to message Alex.

 

 **Y/N:** _The power is out. Be careful coming home._ _L_ _ines are down in front of the house._ ❤

 

 **A** **lex:** _Ok love you_

 

The loss in power left you restless. You went outside to get some fresh air and watch the utility crew work on the lines. You thought about messaging Alex again, but his last text felt rushed, so you decided to look through your old texts you had saved from when Alex was working. Boy, was that a mistake.

 

 **Alex:** _Hey, what are you doing?_ 😉

 

 **Y/N:** _Trying to work_ _on cleaning the house_ _. Help me!_

 

 **Alex:** _What do you want help with, baby girl?_ 😉

 

 **Y/N:** _Oh you know, I need some relief._ 😉

 

 **Alex:** _Really now? What do you need relief with?_ 🍆

 

 **Y/N:** _You know._ 😉😉😉

 

 **Alex:** _I think I have something to help with that._ 😁

 

 **Alex:** _**(sent a pic of his dick laying on his stomach, hard as a rock while still in Ivar costume.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Mmm baby, just how I like it._ 😏

 

 **Alex:** _I know._

 

 **A** **lex:** _Mus, Ivar wants to play. He’s pushing me away. I don’t think he is going to be gentle._ 😉

 

 **Y/N:** _Well hello_ _King_ _Ivar._ ❤

 

 **Ivar:** _Hello, my Queen. I hear you have a problem and need some relief. Is this true?_ 👅

 

 **Y/N:** _Oh yes my king. I have been a very bad girl and I need some help. Do you think you can help me, King?_

 

 **Ivar:** _Mmm, I don’t know little one. I’m going to need some evidence you are really in distress._

 

 **Y/N:** _What kind of evidence do you want Ivar?_

 

 **Ivar:** _Show me how… Wet you are._

 

 **Y/N:** _**(Uploads a small video of your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy**_ _ **with a slight squelching noise**_ _ **, then placing them in your mouth to suck off your own juices**_ _ **)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Is that what you wanted, Ivar?_

 

 **Ivar:** _**(Uploads a small video of his hand stroking his cock vigorously.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Mmm, my King. I want to wrap my lips around your cock and make you feel so good._

 

 **Ivar:** _mmm bby fk me up._

 

 **Y/N:** _**(Uploads a picture of your supple breasts, nipples**_ _ **perky and hard.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Do you want to suck them, Ivar? I want you to. I want you to bite them._

 

 **Ivar:** _**(Uploads a video of him in the mirror, fucking his hand, stroking quickly. His moans send electricity through your core.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Harder, Ivar! I’m going to cum too!_

 

 **Y/N:** _**(Uploads a video of you furiously circling your clit with your thumb while your first two fingers delve deep inside you as your moans and gasps echo around the vaulted ceiling in your living room.)**_

 

**You remembered what happened next.**

 

_**FaceTime alarm goes off.** _

 

 **Ivar:** _FUCK MY QUEEN! FUCK!_

 

 **Y/N:** _**(Scans the video feed up and down your naked quivering body to show Ivar how much you want and miss him.)**_

 

 **Ivar:** _Fuck Mus!_ _ **(A throaty growl.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Ivar! I’m almost there baby!_ _ **(Your legs quake.)**_

 

 **Ivar:** _**(A long deep growl escapes his throat.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _Show me when you cum! I need to see it!_ _**(You gasped as your walls clenched your fingers.)**_

 

 **Ivar:** _Okay, okay, oh, oh God!_ _ **(Points the phone down, showing you his cock, angry and ready to release.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _That’s it baby, cum for me._ _**(You started breathing erratically. The juicy sounds of your pussy taking your fingers deep inside you filled the room.)**_

 

 **Ivar:** _Mus! Mus! Fffff---_ _**(He trailed off his cock erupting like a volcano spewing rope after rope of cum.)**_

 

 **Y/N:** _**(You bellow out for Ivar as you squirted down your ass.)**_

 

 **Ivar:** _**(Breathlessly panting.)**_ _My Queen, you were wonderful._

 

 **Y/N:** _As were you, my King._ _**(You faintly smiled into the phone camera.)**_

 

 **Alex:** _I’ll be home next week and we can do all of this in person. Okay, Mus?_

 

 **Y/N:** _Yeah. I can’t wait to see you in person. I want to hold you so bad. I miss you._

 

 **Alex:** _I miss you too._ _I have to go back to the set. I love you._

 

 **Y/N:** _I love you too. Have fun._

 

_**FaceTime call ends.** _

 

You hear a car pulling up to the house. Alex opened the car door with a big smile on his face.

 

“What are you doing out here? It looks like the power came back on.” He asked.

 

“Oh, I didn’t even notice.” You smirked.

 

“W-what is that look for?” He apprehensively questioned.

 

I’ve got something waiting for you,” You paused. “in the bedroom.” Your lips curled into a devilish smirk.

 

Alex raised an eyebrow and said, “Well show me then.”

 

You took his hand, leading him to the bedroom where you could have your way with him in anyway he desired.


End file.
